Luigi's Acceptance
by KaiserErebus
Summary: This is where it all began: the pain, the agony... the hurt. It all started right here. There were once five pieces gathered together, and between three, a battle of fates ensued and ended with the hearts of many broken. The battle was over. He won. He saved his brother and the princesses. Finally, people saw him as a savior. So then why? Why does he still feel so empty inside?


**A/N: Did you all think I would leave you hanging? Here we are, the end of the Luigi and Daisy trilogy. Hopefully this will be satisfying? Merry Christmas!**

* * *

This is where it all began: the pain, the agony... the hurt. It all started right here. There were once five pieces gathered together, and between three, a battle of fates ensued and ended with the hearts of many broken. Two perished, and the remaining three were shattered beyond repair with only the memories of the good keeping them taped together. Time could only do so much and at a steady efficiency. The wounds ran that deep, attaching themselves to the broken souls.

He shouldn't be here. The battle was over. He won. However, this is where he perished. His injuries were grave, and the last bit of power he had left went into his desperate attack. Yes, he shouldn't be here, and yet, here he stood, staring at the wreckage his explosion caused.

Where once stood a massive fortress now lies a humongous crater with a small pool of lava at the bottom.

"I did this," Luigi stated. He remembers it clearly: fighting with his brother to stop the tyrant, the hazardous escape, and finally, the last thunder strike to end it all. They won. They beat the monstrous Bowser and put an end to his reign forever.

So then why? Why does he still feel so empty inside? Luigi was at a loss. He observed the surroundings, catching the overturned boulders and sprawled out debris. He took it all in. A single castle has been reduced to rubble thanks to him. He saved his brother and the princesses, he was a hero. Finally, people saw him as a savior.

He was no longer part of Mario's shadow, but so why does he feel so bothered? He should be ecstatic, overflowing with happiness that his deeds allowed him a second chance at life and love. But he wasn't happy. At least, he couldn't bring himself to be happy about it. There is no logical way he should be standing here. One can wish for it, but he is skeptical of the idea. He's seen the power granted by the various power-ups he and his brother absorb, but to bring somebody back to life? It's crazy to even think about.

Luigi wanted to find out. "Why was I brought back?" he asked aloud. Peering down at the green hat in his hands, the Green Thunder pondered the ways such a feat is possible. It was Daisy, his beautiful flower, that made the wish. As a princess similar to Peach, she has magical powers too. Luigi assumed this is why her wish was able to revive him. It makes sense. Bowser used her and Peach to increase his and his army's strength, so tapping into it again while making a wish could increase the potency.

"No, that's just crazy," Luigi shook his head. "You're getting ahead of yourself. There's no way a wish can be that powerful."

He thought the place where it all happened would have the answers, but he just had more questions.

"It wasn't a dream. I definitely did this, and I know I died in the end."

For two whole years, he watched the denizens of the Mushroom Kingdom move on with their lives. His ghost wandered the kingdoms. Who knew his death would hit them that hard? He didn't. He didn't expect everyone to fall into a deep pit of despair. Maybe if it were Mario or the princesses, but him? Luigi never thought his death would be that soul-crushing. On one hand, it made him happy to know that there are people who would miss him. It meant they truly loved him. On the other hand, it made him just as brokenhearted. There were a lot of people in need of comfort, in need of some light, and he could do nothing but watch it happen, unable to interact with the mortal realm. He visited his brother, his friendly Peach, and his lover, Daisy. The former was strong and moved on with the memory of Luigi's heroics pushing him forward. Peach had her moments of strength and her moments of vulnerability. She put on a brave face to appease the people of her kingdom, but behind closed doors, she had to release the pent-up sadness.

Daisy? She was the worst off. The strong and durable princess found herself unable to draw strength from those qualities. Luigi tried to talk to her, but each attempt failed until just the night before. Something mysterious was in the air, and Luigi's ghost was able to converse with the tomboyish princess.

He was almost too late to save her.

Luigi sighed. "I wish someone could tell me what's going on."

A gust of wind circled around him, throwing the plumber for a loop as he began to panic. Was something about to attack him? Is there a survivor that wants revenge for their king?

"All will be revealed," a voice called out to him. The wind stopped, and a brilliant ball of light encased the lone savior before suddenly rocketing skyward, leaving behind a trail of stardust, and the screams of Luigi echoing until vanishing completely.

* * *

There are three planes of the afterlife: the Overthere, the Underwhere, and Bonechill's Prison

The Overthere is a sea of clouds where only the sinless are allowed to enter, and Luigi found himself being dropped off here at this beautiful plane. He was stricken with awe, gorgeous sights all around, and the magical surrealism of the place burning itself into his memory. His eyes couldn't make heads or tails of his location, but he admitted that is certainly more relaxing than his previous location.

"Where? Where am I?"

"A place where only the purest of individuals are allowed to roam."

The man in green jumped at the sudden response and instinctually put up his guard.

"No need to be hostile, dearie," a motherly-like voice spoke up. Luigi shielded his eyes as seven flashes of light erupted before him. When the light died down, and the man lowered his guard, Luigi was greeted by seven different colored stars, each sporting their own unique style of fashion, and two new entities Luigi never saw before.

The first is an elderly man with a bald head and a well-kempt, _really long_ white beard that covered the rest of the man's features. His white, bushy eyebrows jetted out to the side, drawing much attention away from his small black pupils. On his back, there looked to be a pair of heart-shaped wings colored like a rainbow. He was also pretty short, shorter than Luigi, and lacked…dimension?

The second figure didn't have many dimensions either. They were a lilac-colored woman with a big purple and black crown sitting atop her head with two yellow diamonds on front. She adorned a long, matching color gown that dragged across the clouds and hid any other noticeable features, styled with multiple suits.

"It's nice to meet you, Sir Luigi," the star with the big white mustache spoke up.

"The Star Spirits?" gasped the green plumber. Luigi remembers Mario explaining how he saved the Star Spirits from Bowser's clutches and took back the Star Rod. However, he doesn't recall a thing about the other two individuals. There's also something about their current setting that really called out to him. He couldn't explain it, but it just felt right being here in the Overthere.

Mamar, the motherly spirit, floated closer. "Do not be alarmed, young one. We are in a safe place," she assured him with a warm smile. "You have been summoned here because you wish to learn what happened to you, correct?"

He recalled the voice from earlier. "All will be revealed."

"Yes, and it shall," Skolar spoke up. "Before we begin, you must meet two important factors in this case."

The man and woman shuffled closer to the group.

"Welcome, young man," the balding man greeted. "I am the king of this domain. You can call me Grambi, and the name of this plane is known as the Overthere."

"The Overthere?"

"That's right. This is where the souls of the benevolent come after they part for the afterlife. Young Luigi, had your soul not stayed bound to the mortal coil, this is where you may have ended up."

"Amazing," the guy in question said. However, he noticed something. "Wait a minute. I _may_ have ended up here? What do you mean by that?"

"Exactly as it sounds," the woman intervened. "It's a pleasure to meet you. I am Queen Jaydes. I rule over a parallel domain opposite of this one known as the Underwhere." She glared at the man for cracking a smile at her realm's title. He immediately straightened up.

"It's my job to judge the departed souls and determine where they go. If deemed good, you come here, where Grambi watches over you. However, if you are deemed neither good nor bad, you remain in my domain, but those judged poorly are discarded to Bonechill's Prison, where they stay for eternity."

The queen said all this with a sickeningly sweet smile too, eyeing Luigi the whole time and relishing in his fright. Suddenly, the green plumber didn't feel so good.

"Um, by any chance, did you meet a guy named Bowser?"

The queen's smile enlarged, "Ahh, the infamous King of the Koopas. Indeed, I did. Surprisingly, he didn't put up a fight when I told him his fate. I suppose I have you to thank for that. Unfortunately, as I mentioned, the bad go to Bonechill's Prison."

Luigi gulped. He didn't consider himself a bad person, nor did he have any evil tendencies. It's probably his mind trying to scare him. He's a good person. His friends and loved ones can attest to that. The benevolence must outweigh the malevolence. By that logic, he was destined to go to the Overthere.

"How was I judged?" the green plumber inquired.

Jaydes shook her head. "That's where the issue lies. Because you couldn't leave the mortal realm, I was unable to judge you. I can only pass judgment after a soul has departed for the afterlife. In your case, your soul wasn't able to due to a restricting force keeping you bound to the living plane."

"So I was just going to wander the world forever?" Luigi was shocked.

"Yes, that is exactly right. You would simply live out your days watching your loved ones without any hope of finding peace. It's a tragic fate, and some have gone through it, but that's how it would be."

"Oh." Luigi hung his head, his skin turning pale at the news. "So, no matter what, I would never be able to pass on."

"I'm afraid so, but I wouldn't accept your fate just yet. There's still more to tell. Eldstar."

"Yes," the elderly star chimed in. "I understand you have many questions surrounding your return. Allow me to explain. You see, Luigi. Just like the souls of the departed are judged, so too are the wishes people make. We do not grant evil wishes. Even the most selfish wishes do not go unnoticed."

"Your lover, Daisy, made a wish to bring you back," Misstar stated. "When wishing upon a star, the wisher pours their heart into it. Her wish to be reunited with you was accompanied by a strong desire, stronger than any other wish we've overseen. This wish allowed us to judge her soul, and in doing so, gave the queen all the materials she needed to judge you too."

"Let's clarify something first," Muskular stated. "We can't just bring back the dead. That's beyond our capabilities. No wish, regardless of heart, desire, or level of strength can turn back time and bring back the fallen. Sorry."

"Letting Queen Jaydes do her magic, she saw just how much you meant to the people around you, and with each memory Princess Daisy shared, there were various chains that led it all back to you and your own chain of memories," King Grambi added.

Queen Jaydes took over. "After some further insight and collaborating with Grambi, we were convinced. Luigi, your brave sacrifice has earned you enough points for a free 1-Up. Use it well."

The savior was flabbergasted. His head had a million words to say, but none could get through his throat. "Thank you," he stated, getting on his hands and knees. "Thank you all so much: Star Spirits, King Grambi, Queen Jaydes. I will never forget this. I promise."

"There's no need for all that," Grambi assured him, feeling quite flustered because of the gesture. Meanwhile, Jaydes soaked up every bit of praise she received. A woman enjoys being worshipped.

"That's right. It should be us extending our gratitude to you," Kalmar finally made his voice heard.

"Me?"

"That's right, buddy. We were so impressed by how you took down that mean ol' Bowser that we just had to meet ya," Muskular, the sky-blue spirit stated. "You gave him a great butt kicking! I haven't seen anyone kick that much butt since your brother. Luigi, you are the da bomb!"

"Indeed," Skolar, the bespectacled star, concurred. "I must thank you on behalf of all us, young one. Without your bravery, I fear that tyrant's wretched claws would have enslaved all that we hold dear. We cannot thank you enough for putting an end to his heinous schemes."

"O-oh. Well, th-thank you very much for the kind words," the man stuttered, his cheeks stained pink, causing Mamar and Misstar to giggle.

"To sacrifice yourself to prolong your friends' lives, it's very admirable of you," the latter swooned. "Ahh, it's like something out of a romance novel. The gallant hero risks his life to protect everything he holds dear. I felt the emotions all the way from Star Haven."

"Does our answer satisfy you, Luigi?" Eldstar asked.

"It does. Thank you so much. I think I know what was missing too."

"What do you mean?"

"The reason why I couldn't pass on. I think I figured it out. If it's not too much trouble, can you help me fulfill it before sending me home? I know I'm already asking a lot considering what you did for me."

"Oh, don't be silly, dear. We'll be happy to grant your wish," Mamar said, her godly warm smile filling Luigi with butterflies.

"Really? Thank you. It's nothing ridiculous, I promise, but I have one more fight to overcome."

"A test to prove your manliness. I love it and will support this entire idea," Muskular beamed. "What do you need?"

"Is it possible to bring my brother and the princesses here?"

"Is that all?" Kalmar replied. "That won't be a problem."

The Star Spirits spun in a circle, generating a similar light that transported Luigi to the Overthere. A pillar shot up, going after the intended targets as requested.

"Are you ready to see them again?" the King of the Overthere asked. "Your brother and the other princess, I mean. Is your heart ready?"

Luigi let out a deep breath. "I have no choice but to be ready." In his heart, he knew this needed to happen. It took him a while to figure it out, but thanks to the Star Spirits, the king, and the queen, he finally realized what bothered him so much.

He turned to the Royals. "King Grambi, do you mind if I explore your realm until my friends get here?"

The old man couldn't say no to such a pure request. "Of course. We will notify you when the Star Spirits have returned."

"Thank you."

The green plumber walked the Overthere, taking in its beautiful lights and landscape. He is certain this is where he would've ended up. There's no doubt in his mind now, but as he walked the plane, that empty feeling returned.

"This is where I'm supposed to be," he whispered. "This is where my soul should've gone."

He couldn't do anything about it but still. That empty feeling refused to go away. Luigi knows what he was missing. He knows why he felt so bothered all this time.

"I should've stayed dead."

Luigi removed his hat and placed a hand to his chest. In truth, he should be living his days here in the Overthere. He shouldn't be part of the living world, not after he worked so hard to protect his friends. What was the point of his sacrifice if he was just going to be brought back? It's insulting! It's insulting him and the message he wanted to get across.

Putting his hat back on, Luigi flexed his digits, letting the lightning surge between his fingertips. This is the same power he used to defeat Bowser. With this power, he was ready to give everything up. The situation was under control; he wouldn't allow it to harm anything else. The pain was unbearable, but his sacrifice was supposed to mean something.

Then he thought back to the ceremony. His spirit was present for the funeral, where Mario and Peach regaled the masses of his bravery and courage. Daisy said these words when it was her time to honor him. Although her face was stricken with tears, despite the hiccups in her throat, Daisy poured her heart out to the audience gathered.

" _Although he was seen as the underdog, he has the heart of a champion._ _The universe seemed to have it out for him, but no matter what, you could always find him with a smile on his face. He may have been frightened at times, but he becomes the bravest when it's time to shine. People say he lacked courage, but without knowing, he has the most of it. True courage is the ability to face your fears for those you care about, no matter what the cost or how terrified you are. When it came down to it, he was there to lend a helping hand. No matter how grim the situation is, he will be right beside you to see you through the turmoil. He didn't care how much pain he had to endure, as long as his loved ones were safe, that's all that mattered to him. In the end, Luigi was the hero we needed, but not the hero we deserve."_

Luigi was awestruck by how fierce his beautiful flower portrayed him. The angry tears falling from her eyes pierced through his heart, but her words mended the wound inflicted upon it. Daisy was the true voice of the ceremony. No one was as influential as she. Mario. Peach. They had nothing on Daisy. He can only imagine how worried she must be right now.

"Luigi, the Star Spirits have returned with your friends," King Grambi's voice echoed in his head.

"I guess this is it," Luigi said. He gave the Overthere one last look. This is what could've been. "Sorry, but my kingdom needs me. My flower needs me, and I promised to be there for her. Always."

* * *

The seven spirits had just arrived with Mario, Princess Peach, and a horribly worried Daisy in tow. The latter two were confused by their current surroundings while Daisy was more focused on finding the missing member of their quartet. She knew she should've kept an eye on him, but did she listen to the screaming of her heart? Nope. One second. She looked away for one second, and he was gone. She's been in a fit ever since.

"Where are we?" Mario asked the million-dollar question.

"I'm not sure. I've never seen such a place before," Peach responded back.

"I certainly hope not. This is where the dead gather," King Grambi stated. "Welcome to the Overthere, my domain. I am King Grambi."

"Queen Jaydes. I rule over a separate plan next to this one," the queen said, short and sweet. She already went through introductions with Luigi and didn't have the time to go through another. "We'll make this quick. There's someone who wishes to meet with you all."

She set her sights on Daisy, who slightly flinched under the queen's piercing gaze. _"You already know the secret, so I would advise you to keep quiet."_ Her telepathy startled Daisy for a moment, but the princess agreed with Jaydes' demands. She didn't know the forces at work. It's best to tread lightly. That being said, her worries were lifted. He was here. He is okay. That was music to her ears.

"Wait a minute," Mario demanded. "This is all happening too fast. The Star Spirits are here, telling us we are needed for some event they won't tell us. Daisy has been jittery for over twenty minutes, and now there are two entities ruling over Heaven and Hell waiting for us? I would like some exposition, please."

An amused chuckle responded back to the red plumber's words. "That's just like you bro. Sharp as a Spiny, I missed that."

The Mushroom Princess and red plumber gasped at the familiarity of the new voice. Upon hearing him, flashbacks to that day filled their heads, but there's no way he can be speaking to them. He's supposed to be dead. No, it has to be this surreal setting. Something in the atmosphere is allowing them to hear his words.

Then how come they can hear his footsteps getting closer? Dead people aren't supposed to walk around.

Peach covered her mouth with both hands as the man came into view. Mario, frozen in place, was unable to believe what his eyes showed him. It just wasn't possible. They watched him sacrifice his life for them. The fortress he annihilated is completely gone and he went with it. How can he be in front of them now?

"Hey, fratello. Peach." He paused to admire Daisy. "Hey there, amore."

Daisy was the first to move, sprinting to the man as quickly as her legs and heels would allow her. Her arms ensnared the man's neck, squeezing him as she embraced him fully.

"Do you have any idea how worried I was? I thought you had been a dream after all."

Luigi returned the cuddle. "Sorry, Daisy, but there was something calling out to me. It led me back to Bowser's Castle."

"Why did you go back there? _How_ did you get there? How fast are you?"

"Not very. I'm not sure either. It just happened."

Daisy was torn between being mad or giving her fiancé the cold shoulder. Lucky for him, she's pretty forgiving.

"Warn me next time."

"I will. Sorry about all this."

"Not as sorry as your about to be," Daisy pointed to the two behind her and winked at her man. "I hope you're ready to have your spine snapped."

"Uh-oh," he already knew what was about to happen.

"Fratello?" Mario whispered. "Brother?"

There is no mistaking that iconic and well-kempt mustache. His soft, kind blue eyes held their warmth and purity. That familiar green outfit complete with his favorite hat with the iconic L on it. Mario couldn't believe his eyes.

"Weegee?"

His brother smiled. "I thought I outgrew that ridiculous nickname."

Peach choked on her words, unable to keep the dam from bursting. Muffled sobs escaped her throat as tears fell down her face like waterfalls. Before she knew it, her legs propelled her forward, sprinting towards the man in green. She thought her mind was still playing tricks on her, but she didn't care.

"LUIGI!" Peach screamed, barreling roughly into the man who was basically her brother. She threw her arms around him and sobbed on his shoulder, not caring if her voice echoed across the plane. The lady squeezed Luigi with all her might, enjoying the solidity of his form. He was real. The man before her is real.

"Ciao, princess. How have you been?" Luigi comforted her with a slight wince. It was hard for him to keep the tears contained too. They were already filling his eyes as Peach continued to cry on his shoulder. Also, she was squeezing him too tight.

Mario took a few steps forward, body trembling. His brother is standing right there, real as the lady crying hysterically on his overalls. He expected Peach to fall flat on her face when she went for the hug, but when she succeeded, it confirmed all Mario needed to know. His brother wasn't a figment of Mario's imagination.

"My brother," he choked. "Fratello. You're…you're alive. But…but how?"

The man in red joined the princess and his brother's reunion hug, both squeezing the life out of the returned brother in green, much to his dismay. He endured it though and hugged his family back, suppressing the whimpers even when Daisy went in for the complete group hug.

"Are you two crying?" Muskular asked the sniffling Misstar and Mamar.

"Yes, we're crying. This is a very touching moment," Misstar stated.

"How can you not cry at this moment? A happy family has been reunited, and lovers can once again be together. This is such a joyous moment. How can I not cry?" Mamar sobbed.

Back with the quartet, the trio finally managed to relinquish Luigi and let him breathe.

"There are no words to describe how happy I am right now," Peach said, wiping her tear-stained face with her arm. "Luigi, I missed you so much."

"Same here bro. Things just haven't been the same without you," Mario patted his bro on the shoulder. "You're looking good though."

"I feel good, bro. It feels like an eternity since we talked."

"Yes, yes, it's been ages since your family been this happy. Unfortunately, I am a very busy woman and need to return to my realm. Souls don't judge themselves," Queen Jaydes interrupted the moment. "If we can hurry this along, that would be great."

"Everyone, you've already met Queen Jaydes," Luigi spoke up. "She's the one who was able to make this possible."

"That's fantastic. Thank you so much for giving us this chance," Peach said, bowing to the queen.

"You flatter me, but I cannot give you any more time. Please handle your business and be on your way. Luigi, when you're ready."

"Right," he nodded back, smiling big. "Thank you, Queen Jaydes."

"We'll be watching," Muskular stated. "Give us something good."

The deities vanished in a flash of light, leaving the quartet to their devices.

"What are they talking about, Luigi?" Daisy was the first to ask. What did her fiancé do after he disappeared from her castle?

Mario, Peach, and Daisy waited for the plumber to respond, but he was busy staring at the beautiful horizon.

"Luigi?" his brother called out. He placed a hand on his shoulder. "Everything okay?"

Luigi chuckled lightly. "Everything is perfect." He looked at his brother with eyes full of life. "I get to see my family and friends again. There's so much I want to tell you all, but I don't have a lot of time. Queen Jaydes is hard to negotiate with."

"I bet she is," Mario commented. "Quite the attitude too."

Luigi chuckled at that, knowing the queen must be listening in on them. "Eh, she's not so bad, but while I'm still on her good side, I need to get this off my chest now."

The trio listened intently as their precious Luigi observed the Overthere's skies. "For a long time, I've always wondered how I can improve myself, how I can finally step out from the shadows, and at last, I've figured it out."

"Is that so?" Peach responded. "I'm happy to hear that. What did you come up with?"

Luigi let out a small sigh and removed his brother's hand from his shoulder. He stepped away. His heart was racing, but it was a wonderful feeling.

"The truth is: I've been waiting a long time for this opportunity."

"What opportunity?" Mario was confused. Something about this didn't sit right with the princesses, Daisy especially. Regardless, they watched with rapt attention as Mario and Luigi stood, coincidentally, on opposite sides.

"Do you remember when you first told me about Daisy, Mario?" Luigi inquired. He had his head hung low. "Ever since you introduced me to her after you saved her from Tatanga, I've truly felt like she was the soulmate that I've been looking for."

"Luigi," the princess in question whispered, flattered by his choice of words. She was his soulmate.

"You and I have faced many adversaries: Wart, Cackletta, King Boo," he paused to chuckle again. "Bowser… And yet…I still have these fears that hold me back." Clenching his fists, Luigi released a short surge of electricity through his fingertips. "And I really hate that."

"Oh. Mhm, I see," Mario nodded understandingly. "You're not the only one with fears, bro. I'm not as hard to break as you might think. Trust me, I understand how you feel, y'know."

Luigi lowered his arms, fizzling out the lightning. The air was growing heavy as the brothers continued to stand off. "So, that's why I have to do this. I'm not giving myself much of a choice. I know there is a better way to handle this, but I need to make my stand here while I still can. So, instead of a brotherly hug and simple departure…"

The plumber in green stomped his foot and leaned his body forward as if preparing for combat. His right pointer finger aimed at the startled man in red. "Mario, _I challenge you to a duel!"_

The princesses gasped from shock as the force of Luigi's words made Mario's eyes nearly eject from their sockets. He, too, was stunned by his brother's demand. However, elder brother didn't dare take it lightly. Luigi was standing firm behind his decision, His eyes are alight with the roaring thunder that is his lightning.

Luigi wasn't backing down.

"Luigi, what are you saying?" Peach questioned. "Are you hearing yourself?"

"Loud and clear, Peach. I know this may sound rich coming from me, but this needs to happen, now, not later. Whadda say, bro? Do you accept?"

Mario folded his arms. He didn't need to think about it, but there was something he had to know.

"I see you're very serious about this. Why though? You've proven yourself already. Why do you need my acknowledgment?"

"It's not about earning your praise," the younger brother replied. "I have to show _you_ that I can't live in your shadow forever, Mario! I don'twant to be some kind of green scaredy-cat forever!"

Luigi prepared himself. He got into position once more, gearing his brother to do the same. "I've gone on lots of adventures with you, big bro." The memories came flooding back, and unbeknownst to the quartet, the Star Spirits and King Grambi manipulated the land to create a place for the brothers to have their bout without any distractions. But in this created land, the memories of the soul could be seen.

"I saved you twice from King Boo." Peach and Daisy witnessed the evil King Boo cackling as a portrait of Mario hung behind him. All three could see the hard-fought battle Luigi went through against the ghostly king.

"I even tagged along with you in the Beanbean Kingdom." Mario and Luigi could be seen tag-teaming against some of the enemies in the kingdom, where the malicious Cackletta stood against them. The brothers were a force to be reckoned with.

"But _this_ adventure…is what will decide my fate."

"Hmmmm." Mario unfolded his arms and entered his fighting stance. "Alright then, you've convinced me. Let's-a go, Luigi! I ain't gonna hold anything back!"

"Wait!" Peach yelled, thrusting herself between the brothers with her arms spread and her front facing Luigi. "I'm sorry, but I can't let you two do this. We're supposed to be honoring you, Luigi, not helping you see the truth that you don't want to accept."

"No, let them go at it," Daisy stated, pulling her cousin back. "You won't get through to them."

"But Daisy, isn't this harder on you? After this, we'll have to say goodbye to him again forever. We may never get a second chance. Don't you want to preserve this moment?"

The Sarasaland Princess couldn't look away from her knight in green. His words, though aimed more at Mario, touched her soul just as much. She couldn't let this end while hearing such words of conviction.

"I'll be alright," she said. It's true she should be laying into the brothers for shortening the time she has with the plumber, but as the queen told her, she's aware of the secret. That alone causes no need for concern. "Just watching him now is all I need. Besides, I can't say goodbye without seeing Luigi get his wish."

"But, but." Peach had no choice but to give in. "Fine, but I'm going to give you two a piece of my mind when this is over."

Daisy dragged her cousin to the sidelines. They'll be safer, and the boys can go all out. With the stage set, the quartet steeled their nerves for the showdown. On Mario's behalf, there are no words to describe how proud he is of Luigi. However, he'd have to wait to congratulate him.

The green brother already went on the offensive. Rocketing forward, Luigi, the Green Missile, went for the first attack. However, his opponent wasn't impressed.

Front flipping over the missile, Mario retaliated with a heavy fist straight down, but his hand met the defensive strength of Luigi's crossed arms. Regardless, the power packed within forced Luigi's back into the clouds, and Mario quickly completed his flip and gained some distance.

Luigi sprung to his feet and prevented his adversary from recovering too much. Both went on the charge, sprinting madly. They flew like Bullet Bills, and their collision elicited the first of many thunderclaps that were to come. Left, right, up, down, and all around, the brothers exchanged blows. Flurries of punches pounded against each other's knuckles, a multitude of kicks stabbed ferociously at the air, and the boys were stuck on both fences. Simultaneously switching between offense and defense, the Mario Bros. went all out from the start.

One last clap sounded, and the bros were seen in the middle of the plane, with Luigi's fist blocked by Mario's hand. The green plumber tried to press forward, but Mario was stronger and succeeded first. He pushed his brother back and taunted him to attack again.

"Yoo-hoo, Imma waiting for you."

Luigi growled and rushed his sibling. His flying fists were strong, but Mario's defenses proved impenetrable. He deftly thwarted Luigi's assault.

"Come on, bro. I know you have more than that under your belt!"

Growling once more, Luigi back peddled with a sudden burst of electricity. He used his superior speed to zip across the plane. However.

"Gotcha!" Mario backhanded his brother, figuring out his position, and rounded on Luigi with a vicious straight to his gut.

Enduing the hit, Luigi drove his charged fist into Mario's cheek. He danced behind him, delivering a swift kick to Mario's backside, and continued the chase. Both brothers ran over the surface, fire and lightning exploding to life.

"Hi-yaaah!" they yelled as their elements collided. Explosions shook the world, sparks of electricity and embers falling to the ground.

"And this is why I wanted to stop them," Peach said from her spot beside Daisy. She grew nervous after each collision. Her body is naturally afraid of loud noises and terrible earthquakes. The pretty pink princess didn't want some stray element flying in their direction.

She sighed. "Unfortunately, you disagree."

Daisy was _very_ into the fight. She jumped up and down, swinging her fists as she cheered on Luigi. Her eyes sparkled with excitement that only she can see from this bout. Peach couldn't see the fun though. She couldn't see the need for it.

"Boys will be boys, I guess. And Daisy will be Daisy."

* * *

Luigi broke through his brother's defenses, letting him have a taste his of haymakers. Finishing up, Luigi went for the high kick, an uppercut to the stomach, and finally, a double fist to the face. Mario's world spiraled out of control.

The red plumber recovered, but Luigi was in his face. A ball of electricity expanded in size.

"Thunderrr!"

"WAAAAHHHH!" Mario flew away.

"Mario!" Peach cried.

"Yeah! Go, Luigi!" Daisy cheered on.

"Daisy!"

"What? I'm being supportive."

"This is supposed to be a simple fight, not a big brawl."

"You knew as well as I that wasn't going to happen."

Peach shook her head. "Still, I wanted us to enjoy our time with Luigi, not help set his soul free."

"Peach," Daisy placed a hand on her shoulder. "I get what you're saying, but you need to stop being so anxious."

"Easy for you to say. You're just as competitive; it's usually my job to keep you three in check."

"And we love that you do, but at this moment, there's nothing either of us can do. We'd only get in the way if we tried to stop them now. Let them finish what they started."

Peach still had her qualms. She never liked violence of any sort, but she understood why this fight must be done. She didn't like it, but because it was Luigi's wish, she will allow it.

"Fine."

* * *

Mario and Luigi locked fingers, struggling to gain dominance over the other. They pushed back but couldn't gain the edge they needed. Even with their respective elements came to life, neither could break the cycle.

"You've always been a tough fighter, bro," Mario complimented, a small smirk touching his lips.

"Same to you. I know I can't beat you in terms of strength, but when it comes to speed, I won't lose," Luigi replied, the same smirk expanding on his face.

The combination of fire and lightning was too much to retain stability, and the explosion separated them. Left panting and struggling to get some air, the brothers collapsed to one knee.

"Phew, you've improved a lot, Luigi."

"Ha, thanks, bro. I owe it all to you. I always strove to be more like you." Luigi crossed his arms. "But…don't think this IS MY TRUE POWER!"

Luigi began powering up. A bright, searing green and white flame erupted around him.

"HI-YAHH!" Mario did the same, his flame a bright red and white.

Daisy and Peach swallowed the lumps in their throats. Cautiously, they took a couple steps back, but the heat emanating from the boys was too strong to evade.

"Still think we shouldn't stop them?" the pink princess inquired.

"If you want to get in between that, go right ahead."

The plane trembled before the Mario Bros.' incredible power.

"I gotta admit, Luigi. You're a man of many hidden talents."

"Yeah. I feel like a whole new person…and, to be honest, I really like it."

"That makes me happy. No matter how strong or different you get, always remember that you're still my loving little brother."

A tear came to Luigi's eye. He wiped his face and raised his right hand to the sky, pointing up. At the same time, a ball of electricity sung its song in his left. "Alright, let's end this match once and for all!"

"Fire against Thunder, I see." Mario winds his arms behind him, a fireball exploding to life between his palms. "Okie dokie."

"Here we gooo!" Luigi exclaimed.

"Hi-yahh!"

Mario's Grand Finale challenged Luigi's Grand Lightning for one last struggle. The plane created by King Grambi and the Star Spirits couldn't take the full throttle of the collision. Cracks in the barrier formed as the brothers continued to oppose one another. Violent squalls kicked up, rushing out of the exposed imperfections. Sparks of embers and stray bolts smote the plane and its edges.

The realm was engulfed in bright light.

"Not good!" Peach yelled as she and Daisy shielded their eyes.

"Don't give up, Luigi!"

* * *

"Incredible," King Grambi commented with awe. He, Queen Jaydes, and the seven Star Spirits watched from the safety of his realm, able to see the bout thanks to the spirits' powers.

"I agree," the queen stated, more engrossed in the fight now that the brothers ramped up the heat.

"This is what it takes to be a hero," Eldstar said. "The light is beautiful, isn't it? Heroes can radiate such brilliance in even the darkest situation."

"And Young Luigi shines the brightest of them all," Mamar added. "I was saddened to know such a pure-hearted savior met his end."

"Quite. I believe out of all the people we've granted wishes for, Luigi is in a league all on his own," Skolar chimed in.

"Yeah! The world needs more people like Luigi. He's da best!" Muskular beamed.

"That he is. Such a fine fellow," Kalmar said.

"Show the world what you're made of, Luigi! Don't let anyone knock you down!" Misstar cheered, ignoring the looks from her companions.

* * *

Daisy and Peach admired the beautiful light glowing before them. It filled them with energy, casting away the doubt that shadowed the pink princess's mind. Daisy was just happy to see her Luigi giving it everything he's got and not backing down. She knows he looked up to his brother more than anyone, always feeling like he needed the red guy's approval, but there's one thing about Luigi only she knows.

He's the most courageous of them all. Luigi is easy to scare and quicker to rile up, but when he's willing to go the distance, he'll do it without missing a beat.

That is why Daisy loves him. He's truly a one in a million.

* * *

The quartet's memories were starting to come together. Flashbacks to that fateful played like a movie for the spectators to view. Luigi's lone incursion to Bowser's Fortress, the plumber and his brother's fight against the tyrant himself, the escape, and finally, the sacrifice; all was showed, but the confines of the plane couldn't hold up any longer.

Not a moment too soon either, as both elements crossed, and their combined power released an explosion that shattered the barrier and left them standing in the Overthere, where the Star Spirits immediately went to the princesses' aides. Not trying to show favoritism or anything, but a bomb such as that would cause them more harm.

Amidst the loud crash, everyone could hear the brothers screaming as the blast swallowed them up.

"Mario! Luigi!" The girls cried.

"Hold it steady!" Eldstar commanded, urging his fellow spirits to maintain their protective shield. Meanwhile, King Grambi and Queen Jaydes did their best to restrain the explosion.

"A true clash of Firebrand and Thunderhand," the king grunted. "I didn't think the results would be this destructive."

It took some work, but the explosion eventually disappeared. Lingering smoke blanketed the containment, but once the spectators managed to see within it, all were surprised by the current standings.

Both brothers were still standing, albeit barely.

"Amazing. How can they still stand?"

"They're warriors," Mamar answered the king.

Mario and Luigi hardly had the strength to lift their heads let alone keep themselves standing.

"Luigi…" Mario panted. He was exhausted. Every bone in his body cried out in pain, but he was smiling, nonetheless. "Phew, you're really…amazing. You win."

Falling forward, the red plumber collapsed to the ground, completely exhausted. Closely behind, Luigi chuckled softly despite the intense pain and hit the floor. The soft clouds nursed the boys, who started to laugh against the pain surging through them. It hurts, but at the same time, it felt so good.

"You okay, bro?" Luigi asked. He and his brother flipped themselves over on their backs and gazed up at the skies.

"Yeah…thanks for a great match. I forgot…how hard you hit."

"Me? What about…you?"

The brothers cracked another smile.

"Aww, isn't this sweet?" Mamar cooed. "Two brothers getting along so well after their scuffle. I think," she sniffled. "I'm going to start crying again."

Peach and Daisy walked over to the boys.

"Well, weren't you two dazzling?" Peach stated. "You nearly blew us all up with that last one. Does this mean you're done fighting?"

"Yep, we're good," the brothers replied and helped one another stand. Although, they missed the way Peach tightened her gloves.

"That's great," she smiled.

SMACK! SMACK!

"OWWW!" the boys were floored once again as the sting of Peach's furious slaps pained their cheeks. Swirls took over their pupils, their worlds spiraling out of control.

"What is wrong with you two?!" Peach yelled. The boys scrambled to their feet, standing at attention as the general laid into them. "We haven't seen Luigi in two years, and the first chance we get at a reunion, instead of using that time with him, you two decide it's better to have a brawl!"

"But," the brothers made a mistake in speaking.

"NO BUTS!" Peach slapped them again. "Why am I surrounded by such children?!"

"But," the brothers apparently didn't learn from their mistake.

"I. SAID. NO. BUTS!" Peach slapped them along with each syllable and then inexplicably pulled out her trusty pink parasol, which she used to bash the brothers' head in.

"Ooof!"

"Mario! OWW!"

"Mama mia."

"Honestly, I should beat the both of you senseless," the pretty pink princess tapped her weapon against her palm.

"I like her," Jaydes smiled.

"Luigi!" Peach stated. The man quickly got to his feet.

"Yes, princess?"

Peach stabbed her parasol into the clouds and enveloped the man in another bone crushing hug. "I'll forgive you this time since it's a special occasion. I missed you."

The green plumber breathed a sigh of relief. He thought his life was in danger again.

"I missed you too, princess, and I'm sorry for causing you so much grief."

"You had better be, but I know you were just doing the noble thing. Your heroics are greatly appreciated, and on behalf of the Mushroom Kingdom, I cannot thank you enough."

"No thanks are necessary. I was just doing my job."

"Still, I'm glad you and Mario were there that day. I shudder to think what may have happened if it wasn't for you two."

Luigi winced as Peach tightened her hold.

"Pr-princess?"

"Why did you do it?" she questioned. "Why did you give your life up?"

"I had to. You and bro wouldn't have made it in time, and Bowser wasn't going to let you get close. It was do or die, and I had to make sure Daisy didn't die. Someone had to take her place. It had to be me."

Peach sighed. "If that isn't the most selfless thing I've ever heard. You're a really great guy, Luigi; don't ever change, m'kay?"

Rubbing the back of his head, Luigi gave a sheepish nod. "I won't."

"This is the last time we'll get to talk. I'm going to miss you."

"It doesn't have to be the end. I'll always be around."

"I know you will. You'll always be in our hearts."

"We'll never forget you, bro," Mario chimed in. He fought back a tear. Saying goodbye to his little brother, he always thought it would be him to go down first. It's a shame. Mario wanted to leave behind a legacy for his brother to maintain. He knew Luigi would do the world proud, but it's Mario who must maintain the legacy Luigi will leave behind. If he doesn't, who will?

"Before you go, there's one last thing I need to say," Luigi said.

"Of course," Peach replied. Anything to extend the time.

Luigi approached the Star Spirits and the royals. He gave them a quick nod.

"I guess this is it."

"Yes, and we do appreciate your time. Do you have any more requests, Luigi?" Eldstar inquired.

The spirits were met with a small, warm smile. Their savior in green held up his pointer finger. "Just one. If it's within your power, can you heal the saddened and bring them closure?"

"I see. That wish is well within our realm of power. We'll be happy to grant it."

The seven spirits assumed formation. Together, they released a magical sensation in the form a great beam of light that shot forth into the sky and raced down to the mortal realm.

"You mortals are strange creatures," Jaydes commented. "I can see the fascination most deities have, but I for one, won't bother. If that is all, Luigi, I must return to the Underwhere." Jaydes glared at the boys and Daisy for laughing at her domain's title. They instantly suffered a wallop from Peach's parasol.

"Be polite," the princess stated.

Luigi bowed. "Thank you once again, Queen Jaydes. I'm forever in your debt."

"Just don't visit me too soon, or else I'll send you straight to Bonechill."

Luigi chuckled at what he assumed to be a joke, but the queen didn't return the sentiment. He gulped.

"Farewell princesses, Mario. I'll see you when you die too."

The trio sweatdropped, stunned momentarily by the blunt statement.

"Also, I don't have an attitude with people. It's people who have an attitude with me, _Mario."_

The man in red averted his head and whistled innocently. He can feel the queen's glare stabbing him in the side, even as she disappeared from this realm.

"I should get back as well. There are other matters I must attend to. Luigi, Mario, that was a great battle. You have a warrior's heart."

Like the queen, King Grambi left to tend to his own devices. That just left the quartet. It's been a long trip, but the journey must come to an end.

"Man, you've been busy, Luigi. What have you been doing?" asked Daisy.

"A lot, but it's over with now. I'll tell you everything." He gathered his thoughts. "Hmm, where should I start? Oh! Right before the Star Spirits came, I find myself wondering the mortal realm. There was this strange force calling out to me, so I had to follow it, and that's when I arrived at Bowser's Castle. I felt so lost and wanted to find some answers. The Star Spirits showed up at that point, saying they had the answers I seek, so they brought me here, where King Grambi and Queen Jaydes helped explain everything. As it turns out, I was bound to the living world because my spirit couldn't find peace."

"That sounds terrible," Peach commented.

"That's how Queen Jaydes described it, and according to her, it's a common occurrence."

"What happened next?" Mario was hooked.

"Because my spirit couldn't pass on, Queen Jaydes couldn't pass judgment on me. However, not all was lost." The man in green turned to his beautiful flower and nodded. She knew it was her time. "Our favorite tomboy princess came through for me."

"She did?" Mario and Peach voiced.

"There's something I've been meaning to tell you," Daisy spoke up. She stood beside Luigi and took his hand in hers. "You know how the other day was the second anniversary of Luigi's death?"

The red and pink couple nodded.

"That night, I was ready to commit suicide."

The couple gasped.

"Daisy, you didn't," Peach stated.

"I did, but there was a wish I made on a shooting star before I jumped. That wish was to be with Luigi again."

"And it came true," Luigi chimed in. "I came back."

"But that's not possible. The Star Spirits don't have that kind of power," Peach pointed out.

"You're right, they can't. However, the queen can. The spirits explained it to me. They said, 'When wishing upon a star, the wisher pours their heart into it.' Daisy's desire to be with me was so strong that it allowed the Star Spirits to judge her soul, and in doing so, gave the queen everything she needed to judge me too. I wasn't sure what she witnessed, but it was enough to convince her. I'm allowed one free 1-Up."

"Then…that means."

Luigi and Daisy smiled brightly.

"Yep, I get one more shot at life."

Peach tackled the duo to the ground, another burst of tears cascading down her face. She was happy and mad at the same time. How could they do this to her? She was depressed too, but she didn't do anything that extreme.

"Why do you keep doing this to me? Haven't I suffered enough grief?"

"Imagine how I felt when he was actually there and not a figment of my imagination," Daisy responded.

"And when were you planning on telling us?"

"Immediately, but I just had to be certain I wasn't dreaming. He disappeared the next day."

"Which is why you were so jittery and nervous," Mario pointed out.

"Yeah, I was worried something bad happened."

"Geez, Luigi, and I just got done saying how selfless you are," Peach pouted.

"Sorry, but hey, I get to come back home."

"That's right, and everyone is waiting for you."

The Star Spirits have returned.

"Everyone?" the green plumber parroted.

"We granted your wish as requested. While we can't turn back time as we said, we can, however, alter the minds of individuals," Eldstar said.

"We won't spoil the surprise. Just know that this is the best scenario we could think of," Misstar said. "When you return, it shall be on a more splendid note."

"When you're ready, we shall take you back home," Kalmar assured them. "I'm feeling quite sleepy."

Luigi faced his friends. "Shall we, guys?"

The trio nodded.

"Let's-a go then."

The seven spirits used the same method to set the quartet back at the remains of Bowser's Castle. It doesn't seem so bad now. Upon first glance, it brought back tons of bad memories. They saw the destruction and the disappearance of a great friend, but he's back now. The scattered remains don't bother them anymore, not when their sacred thunder is back to keep the fire burning.

The Star Spirits stayed in formation. "Farewell, heroes. May the stars shine brightly upon you."

With a blinding flash of light, the spirits went back to their domain.

"That was something," Peach commented. "How do you feel, Luigi?"

There was no answer. "Luigi?"

"Shhh, he's sleeping," Daisy said, cradling the man's head on her lap. Luigi was fast asleep, snoring softly with a content smile on his roughed-up face. "Passed out as soon as the weight left his shoulders."

"Phew, I don't blame him. I could use a nap myself," Mario yawned.

"Did the Star Spirits have to drop us off here though?" Daisy complained. She longed for home.

"I have no way of calling for help," Peach pointed out. "I didn't think I'd need one."

Mario sighed. "You know what that means."

The princesses paled. "Oh no."

"Here, I'll carry Luigi. It's going to be a long trek."

* * *

There was something about stormy weather that really harmonized with Luigi. Maybe it was because of his favorite element. Lightning is definitely something to fear, but while others may see it as dangerous and destructive, Luigi can see something else. Power can only get one so far. Trying to empower lightning to do someone's bidding will only lead to disaster. For Luigi, he gives himself over to the power, let it do what it wants. He doesn't force it, nor does he order it around. There's a synergetic bond between them. Thunder reciprocates Luigi's feelings and turns those emotions into charged power. His anger, sadness, happiness, love, and everything under the spectrum powers him up. That's how he charged up enough energy to finish Bowser off. He used his emotions as a medium to channel his thunder to its absolute limit. It was enough to defeat the tyrant; however, handling that much lightning came with a cost.

"It looks bad, but I find it beautiful," he said. In the comfort of his mansion, he found solace in the stormy weather hanging overhead. A long time ago, he would be frightened by the periodical thunderclaps and the flashes of light that penetrated his windows. He would jump at every creak and things that went bump in the night, but now, he found it calming. The booming roar of thunder followed by the majestic illumination of lightning is something to behold. It takes an open mind to see things in a better perspective.

"I should thank you too, Thunder God. Thank you for entrusting me with this power."

For the god, Luigi let his fists erupt with beautiful blue lightning. He clapped his hands together and slowly pulled them apart. Lines of electricity expanded around him, lighting up the surrounding shadows. The green plumber is a master of the Thunderhand.

High above in the Thunder God's domain, he smirked and acknowledged his chosen warrior. In response to Luigi's gratitude, the god charged up a bolt of lightning and let it fly across the night sky, knowing Luigi would see it and understand what it means. He chose a great warrior to pass down his technique to. The Thunder God has no regrets.

"Wake up, Luigi. It's time for you to go back home."

The chosen inheritor received the message.

"Understood."

* * *

She was the first to notice him stirring awake. Relief washed over her as she calmly made her way to his bed and sat beside him. Resting a hand on his, she whispered him awake. He was coming to, his sapphire-blue eyes coming open.

They met, and Daisy was overjoyed to see him up.

"Hey there, handsome."

Luigi yawned. "Amore?"

Daisy loved that name. "Your one and only."

"Ugh, where? Where are we?" The man sat up and took in his surroundings. The pink décor quickly gave it away. "Peach's Castle?"

The princess of Sarasaland enveloped her lover in a warm embrace, pressing a gentle kiss to his cheek.

"Yep, and it was a long walk back." She poked Luigi in the side and puffed out her cheeks. "Of course, you were unconscious the whole time, so Mario and I had to carry you."

He chucked sheepishly while scratching the back of his head. "Sorry about that. I guess it was-a tiredness that set in."

The couple shared another hug. It started out simple, but as the weight of their decision set in, their holds tightened. Luigi and Daisy rocked back and forth.

"I'm glad you're okay," they said as one. "Don't ever leave me again."

"I won't," Luigi assured her. "I'm-a here to stay."

"I'm glad," sighed the princess. She slid off the bed and pulled Luigi with her. "Come on, let's go see everyone. You're going to love this."

Luigi didn't get a word in as his beautiful flower escorted him through the corridors. As the couple walked through Peach's Castle, an anxious feeling washed over the green Italian. He didn't know what to expect. What is everyone going to say? Will people even say anything at all? How much did the Star Spirits change?

Luigi got his answer when he and Daisy stepped outside, where a giant crowd was gathered, and Mario and Peach had the floor.

"Here he is, the man of the hour," the latter announced, letting her citizens witness the Green Thunder come into view.

Immediately, a deafening roar of cheers and cries erupted from the crowd, every gathered individual losing their composure at the sight of their hero.

"Luigi! Luigi! Luigi!" The crowd's cheering had the receiver stunned. His eyes remained enlarged, threatening to eject from their sockets. Luigi's body trembled as he nervously made his way forward. On his right, Daisy accompanied him, and on his left, his big bro patted his shoulder and welcomed him back home.

Luigi's stutter prevented him from voicing his thoughts, but it was clear he was taken aback by this overwhelmingly positive reception.

"Is this real?" he asked.

"One hundred percent," his big bro responded. "Instead of being told you died, the Star Spirits made everyone believe you went missing after the battle with Bowser. It took two years to find you and bring you back home."

"Wow," the younger Mario brother sighed.

"Go on, Luigi," Peach said, gesturing to the awaiting crowd. "You've earned it."

Daisy ushered him forward. She can tell her knight in green is having a hard time adjusting. The stunned look on his countenance looked ready to burst into tears.

He deserves this though. His hard work should be acknowledged. Luigi should be rewarded.

That's when it hit her. She's still wearing the wedding ring, and no one knows of their agreement. In front of a huge crowd like this, there's only one way Daisy can reward her man for all his sacrifices.

She joined Luigi and faced the audience together. With a huge grin on her face, she raised her hands to get everyone to be silent, and what a heavy silence it was.

"There's an important announcement I have to make," she declared. "Like all of you, I'm thrilled to have Luigi back. I can't begin to tell you how badly I missed him. When he went missing, it felt like a piece of me went missing alongside him. The moment we found him, I swear my heart almost exploded. Before he vanished, he left me something, and even now, I still hold on to it."

Removing her left glove, Daisy displayed the gorgeous ring circled around her finger. The crowd erupted into another fit of cheers and cries. At the same time, Luigi hid his flush face from the masses, but the cameras and lights remained poised on him and Daisy, who grasped his hand and waved to the folks.

"That's right," she continued. "This is the symbol of his love and a promise he made to me. Even when we were separated, he would find his way back to me. My answer… is yes. The answer will always be yes, and I'll say it aloud so everyone can hear me. WE'RE GETTING MARRIED!"

The applause was deafening. However, the journey continues.

* * *

Every chapter must reach its resolution. For some, it's tough to come up with one that accurately ties up the story. For others, the journey simply continues without reaching a conclusion. When one door closes, another one opens. For Daisy, her story has reached its resolution. However, the ending leaves questions unanswered. That just wouldn't do. Was this it? Is this how her story ends?

No. While her story has already ended, there's one last chapter she can explore. This is her Epilogue.

Today is her day. After months of continuous planning, the awaited day cannot have come any sooner. On her wedding day, Princess Daisy was a diamond ready to shine. She put on the finishing touches, making sure everything was perfect. Her makeup. Perfect. Her attire. Exquisite. Her radiance. Blinding. Excitement bounced off her presence like a steady wave. Happiness swelled up and overflowed from her being. She was full of smiles and radiated a sense of purity that was unmatched.

With her hair styled in side-swept bangs with a double braid going across her crown and the rest twisted and pinned up, the Sarasaland princess adorned a wedding dress: a sleeveless floor-length gown with twin tail lapels that flare out on the sides from the waistline. A half skirt partially covers the front of the main skirt midway down. The bust is asymmetrical. The gown comes with a pair of matching fingerless evening gloves.

She could hardly believe this is happening. Her emotions were struggling to stay behind the dam. Her happiness wanted so badly to burst free and let loose a waterfall of joyous tears that it was getting unbearable. She held back her tears.

…Unfortunately, "Oh, I knew this day would happen sooner or later," Peach sobbed, dapping her eyes with a handkerchief. The Maid of Honor was dressed in a long, white, bouffant-style dress. Her hair was done in a single ponytail, and her snow-white heels brought the whole thing together.

"Peach, please calm yourself. You'll make your makeup run, and I didn't spend an hour helping you get dolled up just to have it ruined within one minute," the calmer and more collected Rosalina stated, handing Peach another handkerchief. Like the pink princess, the Queen of the Cosmos was dressed elegantly in her white attire.

"I'm sorry, but…but I just can't help it. My best friend is getting married!"

Daisy shared her sentiments. She wanted to cry too, but Daisy is stronger than that. If anything, Luigi is doing all the crying for them. Her soon-to-be husband is probably pacing back and forth, making a giant hole in the floor.

Rosalina sighed and rubbed Peach's back. "Congratulations once again, Daisy. I'm very happy for you and Luigi. Also, thanks again for inviting me."

"Hey, don't mention it, Rosie. Thanks so much for coming, but when were you going to tell us about the 'guest' you brought?" she replied, giggling at Rosalina's flushed face. When she said she would like to bring a guest, of course Daisy and Luigi said yes. Any friend of Rosalina is a friend of theirs. However, neither expected the Queen of the Cosmos to be dating said friend, who lives in a whole different galaxy. The friend is nice, Marquis is his name, but Rosalina has not shown any signs of being in a relationship or wanting one for that matter. She's always had that motherly personality, so to find out she's in a loving relationship stunned everyone for a moment.

"I wanted us to see how our relationship would fair before sharing the news. We've been a couple for only two months though."

"Are you happy?" Peach sniffled.

The Lumas' mother smiled fondly. "Yes, I'm very happy with him."

Before the girls could interrogate Rosie further, a knock landed on the door. Rosalina answered, greeted by the warm smile of her special guest.

"Well, speak of the stars," she smirked. "We were just talking about you."

"Good things I hope," Marquis replied. He was a tall, dark-skinned, bespectacled young man with short, ebony hair and matching colored eyes. A well-tailored suit hugged his large body, complimented with black pants and dress suits. He was very snazzy.

"Is everything okay?" Peach inquired.

"Oh yeah. Luigi just sent me to tell his wife-to-be to stop assuming he's making holes in the floor and crying his eyes out."

Daisy exploded with laughter. "I know him too well. Tell him I better not see any signs of tears then."

"Roger," the messenger saluted and turned to leave, but was stopped for Rosie to plant a quick kiss on his cheek. Daisy and Peach failed to hold back their "awww's."

"I feel better now," Daisy let out a calming breath. Her shoulders relaxed. Now isn't the time to break out in a dance. She can do that on the floor. "Shall we get going?"

Rosalina and Peach nodded. The former went to tell everyone to get ready, while the latter hugged her best friend tightly.

"I bet your parents are watching you right now," she said. "I know your father must be sobbing like I was."

"He's definitely hysterical. His baby girl's big day. Mom must be wailing into him for making a big scene."

They shared a brief laugh.

"Come on, let's go get you married."

"And make our boys' jaws hit the floor," Daisy added with a wink.

* * *

The room buzzed with excitement as energized chatter filled the room, children ran around and in between the tables in a good-natured game of tag. Everyone who journeyed to the Kingdom of Sarasaland waited patiently for the event to commence, but none was more ready than the groom himself. Dressed in a nice white suit and top hat with a green stripe around it, Luigi was counting the seconds until the reception started. He was about to marry the woman of his dreams, something that should make him incredibly nervous and prone to panics, but the green plumber was chill and collected. He's been through a lot to make it this far. There's nothing left that can impede on his goal. He's going to marry Daisy. He's going to sweep her off her feet and become her husband.

With Mario as his best man, Luigi couldn't ask for better support.

When the music started playing, everything went silent. The doors opened wide, and the beautiful bride was escorted to the altar by her best friend. She was right. When the Mario Bros. saw the princesses walk into the room, their mouths dropped like a Thwomp.

Daisy winked at Luigi through her veil, relishing in the frozen face he made at her appearance.

Toadsworth, the old gentleman, put the engaged couple through the ritual. Speaking of vows, receiving, and giving the rings, and responding with a confident "I do" when asked to take the other as their rightfully wedded other.

It took all of Daisy's willpower not to leap into her lover's arms.

"By the power vested in me in the Kingdom of Sarasaland, I hereby declare you husband and wife. You may now kiss."

Screw holding back. Nothing can contain the emotional Daisy leaped into Luigi's arms and stole a passionate kiss as he regained his footing. The castle erupted in a massive wave of cheers, applauding the married couple as the groom carried the princess out, her head snuggled against the nape of his neck, and Luigi's face holding a warm and content smile.

After so long, it felt right to cry. This was the greatest day of her life. Happily married to her soulmate, interconnecting to the deepest confines of his spirit. With a bond that cannot be severed, Daisy let the epilogue close on the story she built, and with a lightning storm protecting her field of flowers, she waited for the next stroke of inspiration to strike.

"I love you, sweetie," she whispered.

"I love you too, amore."


End file.
